Sun Burn
by werewolf gohan
Summary: Sun, Sea and their own private tropical island.


AN: This story has been inspired by a doujinsh, I saw it and as I said before; I cannot understand Japanese so I thought I would write this for those like myself and can only presume what is happening. Remember, ff there are any dragon ball doujins you'd like to see converted into a fan fiction; just ask. Now Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own this work and the idea is not mine.

Sun Burn

"Oh Kami, why is it so hot today?" Erasa whinnied, her high pitched voice causing a flock of birds to fly from the trees and into the clear, blue sky.

The sun was beating down hard on the earth below, merciless in its attack on the planets inhabitants and Videl could only look on in annoyance as her friend complained. Whipping away the layer of sweat that had formed along her forehead, the teen sighed before asking "I wonder what's taking those boys so long?"

At that, both girls looked down the beach to where Videl's capsule chopper had landed and two figures could be seen walking along the beach towards them. The closer of the two had a semi-large build, long blond hair that went all the way down to his shoulders and was clearly struggling to carry two of their bags across the baking hot sand.

Sharpener almost collapsed as he reached the girls, dropping the luggage as he knelt down and braced himself on his knees; panting loudly as he tried to get his breath back. Looking up, he spotted the two girls giggling profusely as they watched him. Deluded by his own arrogance, he chose to believe their amusement was in fact infatuation and afraid of giving them the right idea, he jumped up and grabbed the bags. His fingers were throbbing painfully from the task of carrying the insanely heavy loads yet the blond just managed to walk up to the girls without cringing.

He allowed himself a moment of elation but before he could try an turn the obvious failure to his favour, Videl shut down. "Sharpener, where's Gohan?" she asked before back down the beach for her boyfriend.

Trying to hide the dejected look that threatened to spread across his face at his dream girl's words, Sharpener replied, in his cockiest voice, "I left nerd boy by the chopper, he said he would get the rest of the bags but I suspect he's having trouble with the sun umbrella." Before he looked back and almost collapsed in shock, struggling to find the words; he could only emit a series of exclamations as his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

Curious to see what was affecting the habitually macho blonde; both Erasa and Videl walked over to stand by Sharpener but then they could only stare at what was coming up the beach towards them. With both arms so heavily laden and overflowing with bags, the group couldn't even see the tips of Gohan's spiky black hair beneath the mountain of luggage. Erasa could only stair, mouth opening slightly in silent exclamation, while Videl had to try not to laugh at her friends' reactions.

It had been over a year since the world tournament, and with the memory of the incident whipped from the memory of the human race; life had returned to normal for Gohan. Or at least as normal as things could get when you're the son of an alien warrior, blessed with being the strongest fighter in the known galaxy and even capable of destroying a planet with no more than a flick of your wrist.

And now with school over for the holidays, the demi Saiyan had found himself spending a lot of time doing his favourite thing; sparing with Videl. However it wasn't just her company Gohan enjoyed or the fact it did do wonders for their blossoming relationship; their training time had turned into steamy make out sessions more than once and a lot more happened when she decided to train in her combat suit. The fact was that Videl was a very good sparring partner. Although Goten was stronger and quicker, he had a habit of getting distracted; Videl was much more focused and even more egger to improve. Indeed, she had even gone as far as to chop off her long, gorgeous locks of black hair so she could train properly. Fortunately Gohan wasn't to bothered by short hair and regularly said she was as beautiful as the day he first met her. She was also as fiery too, but now the hybrid found it incredibly sexy, rather than scary.

The only reason he wasn't training with her today was because she had promised to go shopping with Erasa and Sharpener. However, summer had come early and It was proving to be a hot summer, a very HOT summer. Soon deciding that it was too hot for lumping heavy bags of clothes around store after store; the teens decided to go to the beach instead. For both Gohan and Videl, it would prove to be a most welcomed vacation. Being crime fighters, martial artistes, students, and role models took a toll on them. That's why they so willingly accepted and Gohan knew just the perfect spot.

Dropping the bags to the sandy ground, the demi-Saiyan gave Videl a questioning look as he gestured towards the two blonds who still hadn't quit staring at him with disbelieving expressions. Playfully smiling at him, she walked over and gave him a soft kiss on the check; causing both Erasa and Sharpener to wake suddenly from their daze; embarrassed blushes staining their checks a deep shade of red as they looked away, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like 'get a room'.

It took less than an hour to unpack all of the bags and the group could finally change out of the stuffy clothes they'd thrown on and into their suits.

* * *

"Videl, why didn't you ever tell me that Gohan had such a dreamy physique?" Erasa asked, her voice holding a playfully angry tone as they lay on their towels; soaking up some rays.

Smiling innocently at her friend but deciding not to answer her question, Videl turned back to look out on the sparkling blue ocean and watch as the two boys enjoyed themselves. After finding out that the demi-Saiyan had never surfed a day in his life; Sharpener had taken it upon himself to teach Gohan how to ride the waves.

"Come on, Gohan! Don't tell me you're giving up now! You're just beginning to get the hang of your board." exclaimed the blond, splashing his friend with a wash of tropical water.

"Sorry Sharpener." Gohan said apologetically, while scratching the back of his head and doing a fair imitation of his father's trade mark grin, all the while trying not to fall off the lump of fiberglass. "I just need a break. Four hours in the water is tiring." It wasn't really so bad in the water, it was just that Gohan couldn't stand sitting on the damn board another minute and although he appreciated his friend trying to teach him how to surf; Gohan decided he would rather stick with swimming and fishing.

"Oh come on! After all the training Videl brags about the two of you do. You mean to tell me that you can't take this?"

"I never said that, but I think Videl might just skin me if I spend the whole day with you," Gohan hurriedly said before laughing nervously as he paddled back to shore.

Watching as Gohan jumped off the fiberglass and began wading through waist deep waters; Videl was sure that both her and Erasa drooling with desire. Droplets of water were running down his muscular chest , accentuating the bulging muscles of his thorax before the shallower water revealed his Speedos to their hungry eyes and in their damp state; they left nothing to the girls' imagination.

Completely oblivious to the effect he was having on them, the Demi-Saiyan made his way through the salty water until he was finally back on the sandy shore, using his beach towel to dry himself off as he approached an incredibly sexy ebony haired woman and her equally attractive friend. The sight of them lying there in their skimpy bikinis would have brought a smile to any male in the galaxy, and Son Gohan was no exception.

"Had enough ocean for one day, Gohan?" said Erasa teasingly, trying to make it look as if she wasn't staring at the teen's very muscular physique.

"Nah, just needed a break from Sharper ," he said as he laid the towel down between the two girl's before joining them on the sandy floor, "Besides, I missed you…" he said hotly, turning his attention to Videl

Videl let out a yelp of protest as Gohan trapped her beneath him, pressing her against himself as he took her mouth and kissed her deeply. Her sapphire eyes opening wide in surprise as she tried to push the man away, unwilling to go too far with Erasa sitting right next to them; but as he began to plunder her mouth with his skilled tongue; she lost all thought of resisting. Feeling playful, she bit his tongue lightly; making the demi yelp before pressing his lips more firmly against hers.

Videl could feel heat growing in her stomach as his tongue stroked against hers and responded in kind, feeling the warmth curl tighter in her belly as she did. Soon they were lost in the sensations and full out snogging when the dry sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their passionate embrace.

Jumping back, the couple looked around and watched as both Erasa and Sharpener stood over them with stunned looks written across their faces from having watched the young couple make out right in front of them. Embarrassed, the couple looked away and Gohan whispered to Videl "Fancy going for a swim?"

At her nod, Gohan took her hand and led Videl down to the water's edge. Neither looking back as the two blonds just watched them, still too deep in a state of shock to even ask them where they were going as they splashed into the Ocean. Gohan eagerly pulled Videl out into dark blue depths, further than she really wanted to go. Still, she knew she was safe with Gohan. He would never let anything happen to her. Not anything he could stop at least but then she doubted there had ever been a shark that would have been able to eat an angry Mystic Gohan. Suddenly, Gohan let her go and disappeared beneath the water.

"Gohan?" Videl called, treading water as she waited for him to surface; but there was no sign of him. Starting to get a little worried, she looked around then nearly jumping out of her skin when a strong hand grabbed her leg and pulled her beneath the water. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a wall of muscle so that they were pressed chest to chest as he kissed her beneath the surface.

Small air bubbles flittered across their lips as they kissed and despite her anger at Gohan for scaring her, her hands started roaming his body. He rubbed against her and she could feel through his swim trunks that he was hard as a rock and that knowleddge sent a shiver of excitement through her.

Videl gasped suddenly at the feeling of Gohan tugging at her bikini bottoms, the flow of cool water past her naked bottom felt wonderful and she couldn't help getting aroused even further. But before the hybrid could pull them all the way off, she was forced to break away and started kicking frantically for the surface. Although the idea of sex in the sea was an option they could look into later, She wasn't ready to let Gohan have his evil way with her; not just yet at least.

For the next half an hour, the couple played shark and mouse. Holding his breath, Gohan would stay beneath the water and try and catch Videl while she would swim away to escape, although always hoping that he'd catch her quickly so she could be in his arms again. Videl screamed as Gohan came up to the surface, grabbing her in the process. Somehow, she ended up in his arms and they were face to face, the ocean pushing them together. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, they were both breathing heavy from swimming and looking around, Videl was shocked to see how far from the island they were.

"Um…Gohan where are we?" She asked while wrapping her arms around his neck and using the demi Saiyan to keep her afloat.

"In the ocean." He said lazily while leaning back so that he was spread eagled with Videl atop of him.

Blinking against the suns reflected glair on the crystal clear water, Videl shot him an angry glair as she said "I know that Mr completely obvious, what I meant is why did you bring me out here?"

Closing his eyes as a wave hit his head; Gohan said simply "I wanted us to be alone." Before making Videl jump as his hands travelled down and squeezed her still bare rump.

Quickly batting his hands away from her arse, Videl looked around and spotted a god sent. Looking down she pointed to an island that she could just make out on the horizon and said "Take me over to that island and then I'll give you a trea…" She never got the chance to finish before Gohan was on the move.

* * *

Leaning back against a hard rock, Gohan enjoyed the feel of Videl pressed against him as she sank to her knees, straddling him. Her slender hands running trails across his hard chest as her luscious lips linked to his thin ones. At the feeling of her warm lips against his own, he couldn't resist the urge to touch her anylonger and his hands locked onto her hips; pulling her enticing form closer to his body.

Slowly, his mouth opened against hers, making Videl moan as his tongue glided along her lower lip. She opened to him in turn and their tongues began their familiar dance, touching, teasing and exploring each other's mouth. She couldn't help but moan as little shocks of pleasure began running along her nerves. Teasingly, Gohan's hands started to roam over her back, leaving trails of burning fire along her skin as he used his nails to send shivers up her spine. Her slender hands went from his neck to his muscular bare shoulders, using her nails to scrape the hard muscles and make him hiss before using a feather-like touch to send shivers up his spine in return. His strong yet delicate fingers continued to slide up the soft skin of her back, making her tremble under his touch and also making Gohan smile as she did; Videl was always so receptive and sensitive to his touch.

Videl moaned as she felt Gohan's hot lips leaving heated kisses from her open mouth and down to her perfect jaw till he reached the sensitive skin of her neck while his hands were sensually working their way from her curvy hips to her perfect breasts. She shivered when his teeth touched her skin, the exquisite contact sending jolts running through her nerves and to her breasts, her hardening nipples becoming visible through the material of her bikini top, down her belly to her sex and the moist that was heat rising between her legs.

Braking the kiss, he gave Videl an innocent yet knowing smile as their eyes locked in a lustful gaze; both were breathing heavily and were a little out of breath from that kiss's burning intensity. A sudden loud moan left her lips as his fingers finally modelled onto both her soft mounds, her head rolling back as she arched her back into his touch.

Smiling at her receptiveness, Gohan gripped the hem of her top and pulled it down; allowing her breasts to burst free from their restraints. Sensing his hands leaving one of her pleasure spots, she looked down at him questionably and when their lustful eyes met he smiled mischievously before saying "Kami... you're gorgeous…" while staring at her godlike beauty.

His eyes travelled up her torso, taking in the sight of her smooth milky stomach till they located the objects of his desire. He felt his member growing harder just staring at them, although this was by far not the first time Gohan had gazed upon Videl, he doubted he had ever seen her look more perfect than she did then, with the golden sun shining down upon her and the sparkling waters of the ocean in the background. Videl's breasts were large, full and firm; their milky-like complexion accentuated the contrast with her rosy nipples that had stiffened to pebbles.

Licking his lips, he cupped her large breasts in his palms before bending forward and taking the aching bud into his mouth, running his teeth over it and suckling hard, causing Videl to pant, gasping for air as she arched and pressed against him. Her breathing becoming shaky as she threaded her hands into his ebony coloured locks, keeping his mouth firmly wrapped around her breast. Gohan didn't really care though as he explored her flesh with his lips, tongue and teeth in every way his libido could imagine. And her reactions were _delicious_ as she simultaneously gasped, thrust her breast further into his mouth and tightened her fingers in his hair.

Then his lips moved, his head burying in the valley between her breasts, leaving soft kisses against her velvety skin as he used his hands to lower her to the sandy ground; laying her beneath him. His hands then travelled up her sides to her breasts and he began hungrily devouring her, growling her name between licks and kisses, tweaks, twists and pulls.

Videl was lost in the sensations Gohan was drawing out of her, she had curiously fondled her own breasts in the past but it had never felt this exciting. Gohan seemed to be able to touch her in a way that made everything she felt magnified. However she wanted more…

Unable to take it any longer, she hurriedly pulled him back up and into a hot kiss. Her breasts were pressing tightly to his toned chest, the contrast of hard and soft skin rubbing and caressing only heightening her pleasure as Gohan's hands glided down to her waist, running the tips of his fingers lightly over her flat stomach, making it twitch and her purr. Sliding his hands further down his lover's body till he came to the material of her bikini bottom; slipping the material aside before he placed a finger at her entrance.

"I love it when you're already wet for me," he whispered huskily into her ear before swirling a finger around her clit, causing Videl to release a shuddering moan, "and I especially love it when one of the most composed woman I've ever met in my life, is reduced to quivering helplessness mass when I do this" before pushing two fingers inside her.

"Oh, shit…Gohan," Videl moaned at the top of her lungs, her head thrashing from side to side as his fingers began to work their magic on her. His two fingers thrusting back and forth while his thumb started pressing against her clit. Lifting his head and looking down at her beautifully flushed face and smiled before working her a little harder.

"You like that?"

"Ye…yes," she panted, her legs opening as much as her bones and joints would allow. "Yes, yes, yes…"

Enjoying the sound of her pleading, the hybrid began twisting his fingers, marvelling at the juices that began to flow from her as he moved his digits out of her, then back in before spreading her delicate folds and widening her entrance, making Videl scream his name. Each time she made a sound Gohan could feel himself hardening further and he so desperately wanted to be inside of her, but his Saiyan brain enjoyed the sound of her screaming his name too much to give it up yet.

Then Gohan got an idea, withdrawing his fingers from her before lifting her up and laying her down on the smother side of the rock he'd been using as a back rest before looking over her. He loved the way Videl looked at that moment, when she was too carried away with desire. She looked like all those pictures and statues he'd seen of Greek temptress gods; wild hair, flushed cheeks with a look of pure pleasure written across her face. Videl was his temptress, the person that could call out the sexual being that Gohan kept hidden from the world and in particular; the girls at school who kept trying to sleep with him.

Pushing those thoughts to one side, Gohan bent down and ripped the thin material of her bottoms aside. He could smell the sweat sent of her arousal as he lent a bit closer and it sent shivers down his back before he dived in and started to lick the outside of Videl's core. He could taste her excitement flowing around his tongue as the teen began grinding her hips into his mouth. Videl's slender hand dived into his black hair and gripped the dark black locks of her lover's hair as his tongue delved deeply into her centre.

"Oh Gohan! Kami that's so good…Please…Right there! Oh that's the spot! Right there!" Videl cried, bucking her hips upwards with delight as he suckled her small bundle of nerves and made a low rumbling _"Mmm..."_ intonation that reverberated through her like a bolt of lightning. Gohan's assault had started small but now he was quickly improving and was using certain tricks that only the Saiyan hybrid could do.

Her body quivered as her mind registered the sight before her lust clouded sapphire orbs, she could see his deep dark eyes locked onto hers with a true carnal hunger burning in the black depths as his mouth feasted and his powerful hands held her lengthy legs open, the sight itself was beyond erotic and only brought her closer to the peak she so very much desired to reach.

His tongue sailed expertly over her moistened slit, causing Videl to feel her pulse pounding through her as her eyes squeezed shut and another onslaught of throaty moans to pass through her full-reddened lips. "Oh Kami…Oh Kami!" Videl gripped the demi Saiyan's hair with both hands now as she felt his tongue and it was a safe bet to say she had never experienced anything like this before.

Gohan was eagerly thrusting his tongue in and out of his beautiful girlfriend's hot slit; the enticing scent of her sticky honey flooding his nostrils and driving him on; making him even more anxious to be inside her once again. He fastened his entrances, lightly biting her moist folds with his sharpened canines. He could sense she was coming close to a climax, Videl could feel the tension like a coil winding up inside of her at the feeling of that unique tongue reach in deep; slamming into her cervix filling her to the brink.

"Oh…Oh…Ah…Augh…I'm…Oh Kami! Oh Gohan...I'm Cum…CUUMMMINNNG!" Videl screamed out, white explosions flashing before her eyes as she climaxed, her juices flooding the demi Saiyan's mouth as he eagerly lapped up her juices.

Standing up and licking his lips clean, Gohan lent over the teen, his heated breath brushing her skin as he watched her come to. Slowly, she blinked through the haze of mindless fog, the first thing she saw was a smug look playing upon his face and her boyfriend's playful dark eyes stared into hers as he said "Mmmm… your delicious."

Bending down, he captured her parted lips in a heated kiss and Videl suddenly noticed that his lips tasted a little different, slightly sweater than normal and it took a second for her pleasure dulled brain to realise that she could taste her own essence. However before she could stop him, Gohan pulled away and Videl felt herself slip off the rock and land softly onto the sandy bed beneath.

Catching her breath back, Videl looked up at the Saiyan standing over her before giving him a mischievous smile while saying softly "Here…let's get these off…" One of her hands snaked around his waist, bringing him closer to her while her cool fingers moved to the very large bulge in his trunks.

"Hmm…pleased with yourself are you?" she purred before taking hold of him through the thin cloth, her talented fingers squeezing him to point where it almost hurt. Instantly certain that his brain had exploded, Gohan's head fell back as he tried to remember how to breathe while moaning as her thumb swirled tight circles over the head of his cock. She heard him let out a grunt of pleasure and she could almost feel his shaft pulsing in her grasp as her thumb lightly pressed on his sensitive tip.

Videl suddenly stopped her hand where it rested and looked up at him, smiling deviously up at him as she heard the demi let out a grunt of pleasure and she could almost feel his shaft pulsing in her grasp as her thumb lightly pressed on his sensitive tip. Keeping her eyes locked on him, she was pleased to see the dazed look that had been worn by her mere moments ago now donning her lover's features, his head thrown back and eyes closed as he released short gasps and moans. Smiling, the teen dropped her eyes back down to his length and watched as the immense swollen member pressed against its confines, threatening to burst through the thin cloth at any moment.

Licking her drying lips lightly, Videl released her grip on his member before grabbing the waistline of his trunks and slowly pulling them down; watching in awe as he member burst free. Captivated by the sight of Gohan's erect, 12 inch phallus, the teen reached out and lightly grasped him. Carefully, she ran her fingers up his cock from base, buried in a light nest of dark hair, to the weeping mushroom shaped tip. Swallowing all caution to the winds, she wrapped her fingers around him, enjoying the incredible heat and silken texture of the skin surrounding his hard length.

Gohan could barely hold onto any form of coherent thought as Videl's talented fingers through him into the world between ecstasy and agony. Suddenly, the teen bucked his hips up in surprise and let out a small moan as he felt something warm and wet wrap around the head of his cock.

Looking down, Gohan had to grab hold of the rock as he watched Videl's wet, pink tongue dart out and lick his manhood before it began disappearing into the warm cavern of her mouth. Videl smiled at his reaction, knowing she was making the most powerful fighter in the universe feel so wonderful that his knees were almost buckling. She moved at a moderate pace, her lips squeezing his cock as her damp, hot orifice slid up and down. And while her mouth worked its magic, she continued to massage his phallus with her hand, twisting and turning its base before cradling the velvety sack beneath in her hand, gently massaging them and making the demi hiss.

At a teasingly, leisurely pace Videl wrapped her tongue around him, massaging his cock as she slowly took more of his dick into her mouth and Gohan had to wonder, '_how can she be so slow?_

"Yes," the word suddenly escaped his mouth as a groan when his dick hit the back of her mouth and the Saiyan was rewarded with her relaxing her throat and slowly sliding her mouth further down his manhood.

Lacing his fingers in her silky black locks, Gohan was tempted to push her head further down onto his cock so she'd take the rest of him into her orifice; but he knew that could suffocate her so he was forced to control himself. Her hand continued to travel gently up and down his phallus as her mouth enclosed half of the length, moving back and forth slowly. Though she still couldn't completely swallow him, with all the extensive practice that she had been getting lately, she was getting quite good at giving the Saiyan a blow job. Suddenly, Gohan began groaning in disappointment as she pulled her head back, only to silence him by sliding back down on his cock; her tongue relentlessly teasing him as she began to moan, the vibrations of which travelled down his shaft and added to his pleasure.

"More. . ." Gohan mumbled, almost incoherent with pleasure. He could feel his climax approaching fast and he wanted to cum down her wonderful throat. Lost in the feeling of her skilled fingers gently wrapping around his balls, massaging them as her mouth assaulted his cock, he almost lost it when he felt her moan again. '_Her mouth feels so good. . .how in the name of kami did I make it this far.'_

Videl could feel how close he was too, but unfortunately for Gohan, she had no intention of letting her lover cum just yet. Withdrawing slightly, she whispered "Not yet." before with one last flick of her tongue over his head, pulled away. Looking down and smiling at the pained confusion flooding his lust clouded orbs, Videl simply turned around and got on all fours on the top of the rock, giving his lustful eyes a wonderful sight of her perfect butt and moistened womanhood.

It wasn't that Videl was a tease, she had wanted to finish her oral pleasure but the thought of what that would mean could almost make a girl cry. While Gohan was certainly able to go more than one round and had actually fucked her into an hour's unconsciousness more than once, his Saiyan blood made him something of an animal and the longer Videl left him unfulfilled; the harder he would fuck her.

Catching sight of Videl through the lustful haze that clouded his mind, Gohan felt a familiar twinge as his sayain blood reacted to the sight of her full, curvy arse and he hurriedly positioned himself behind her. Taking hold of his erected member, he started sliding the head along her slick entrance; parting her wet folds and tracing the tip of his cock against the sensitive bundle of nerves that rested above her tight entrance; sending a shiver of pleasure up her spine. The teen's lips parted, letting out hot pants of air and soft moans of pleasure as she threw her head back; her eyes open wide as she relished in the feel of his teasing while trying to move her hips back onto his hard shaft.

"Stop it!" Videl begged, her voice holding a pleading tone as she grew desperate to hold him inside of her. "Please…"

"Please what?," Gohan asked, his Saiyan blood enjoyed teasing Videl and he purposely rubbed his manhood amidst her desire slicked folds with the hopes of putting her on edge.

He succeeded.

"Kamidammit, Gohan Son, stop being such a stupid ass and-"

"What?" he asked, pretending that he hadn't got the gest of what she had said until she actually said it.

"Fuck me…"

Smiling, Gohan accomplished her request and finally pushed all his length inside her hot tunnel, making the girl moan loudly while moving back to meet his thrusts. His grip on her inviting hips tightening to the point were his nails were almost digging into her delicate skin; guiding her movements in time with his pushes.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" she moaned as this wave of new sensations hit her body harder than an avalanche.

"Yeah! You like that, don't you?" Gohan panted, trying to keep his body in check as he watched her writhe and moan against the rock face.

Videl was totally lost in the pleasure she was experiencing; Gohan could fill her like nothing she could imagine. She could sense his thick cock pulsating and stretching her velvety walls every time he entered her; and she was sure that if he kept on ramming into her at that pace; the only way she was going to make it back to Erasa and Sharpener was if he carried her back to the beach.

Soon, they both managed to establish a steady, vigorous rhythm with Gohan fucking her from behind while Videl used the rock to roll her body in time with his movements. Her eyes were closed and sweat was glistening on them both as she felt his throbbing member purge in her core.

"Oh…oh Kami…oh Gohan! Ugh…oh yes fuck me! Come on and fuck me!"

A low grunt came from the hybrid's throat as he forced himself even deeper inside her wet pussy and he couldn't resist glancing down at where their bodies were joined; watching as the slick juices that leaked from her coated his hard member. Keeping a firm grip on her arse to keep her still, he began shoving all of his length inside of her; revealing in the sensation of her tight confines surrounding him before withdrawing until just the swollen head was immersed in her tight entrance and then repeating the motion.

"Uh-uh-uh…oh Gohan…oh-oh…it's so good!" panted Videl, no longer able to form coherent sentences as waves of pleasure rocked her body like swells of the ocean.

Smiling victoriously, Gohan started pummelling into her slick entrance as fast and deep as he could; the way she moaned and begged for more letting him know it was okay to ravage her tight orifice. Each time he re-entered her, Videl he pushed back with such force her whole body shock.

"I'm gonna cum!" she suddenly cried as his cock plunged deeper than ever into her. "UH-UH-UH-UH-OH FUCK! OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING GOHAN! OH I'M FUCKING CUMMING!"

Never slacking as his thrust into Videl from behind, the demi smirked as he asked "Already?"

"OHHHHHHHHHH YES!" She cried, answering his question with a loud shriek as her hot nectar smothered his cock. Her fists turned white from the death grip she had on the rock as the rolls her orgasm overtook her; her climax dulled mind never registering Gohan's movements as he took her in his arms and laid her gently down on the rock face.

Suddenly, she screamed out at the feeling of him thrusting up, filling her to the brink as he moved his hand up and rolling his thumb over her hardened nipple; adding to the surge of sensations as he leaned down and took the other bud into his mouth.

"Ooh yes! Oh it feels so good!" she moaned in delight as she started riding her lover's cock, working it with the same vigor as they had before. She was practically dancing atop him, swaying her beautiful body to the mind numbing feelings of bliss.

To Gohan, she looked like an angel. Even when they were just fucking, his heart swelled whenever he gazed upon this girl who loved him despite what he was. And as she rode him, he thanked Kami for such a wondrous blessing.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Videl! Oh Videl! My Kami you're so tight!" he grunted as he held onto her hips and thrust up into her throbbing core. She let out little moans every time he was fully encased within her. He nibbled on her jaw line following its curve to the other side of her neck and suddenly biting down, causing her to gasp.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh!" She moaned, crashing down on his cock, her strides dissipating into purely upwards glides and then crashing down slams. The gentleness was gone and the sexual-beast inside of her had emerged.

"Oh FUCK!" Videl screamed as she plunged herself down onto Gohan, her motions as wild as her screams of ecstasy but it didn't stop her from noticing the dazed look on her lover's face. "Yea! Oh you like that, don't you?"

"Oh you know it!" Gohan grunted while flashing a grin and giving her bare arse a firm squeeze, "I'm gonna make you scream, my beautiful pet."

"Then put up or shut up, Lover!" Videl said while using her legs as leverage so that she could grind her body against her Saiyan lover. Her pussy was so wet and she knew just how to tense her inner muscles around his cock in a way that would send Gohan into a sexual frenzy.

"Oh Kami that's hot!" he grunted, watching as Videl bounced up and down his hard dick fervently, her large breasts bouncing with her. Despite his current position, the hybrid couldn't help but admire the erotic display before gripping her hips and butt to savour the intoxicating feel of this hot beauty's flesh. He then returned the favour by using one of his special hands to rub and knead her large breasts, making her moan louder every time he pinched her nipple.

And soon he had Videl screaming like he promised. With the way he worked his cock, squeezed her butt, and toyed with her breast he sent her into a state of bliss. Pleasure surged through her body as she relished the feeling. "Gohan! Gohan! Oh Gohan! Oh Kami yes! Harder! Harder! Fuck me harder!" the crime fighter begged, her body covered in sweat as she eagerly worked her body up and down his hard dick.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh fuck! Oh yeah that's feels so fucking good! So hot and tight!" grunted Gohan, firmly rubbing her breasts as he thrust up into her throbbing core; his hard flesh rubbing sensually with her womanly curves. t was a special blend of lovemaking and just all out fucking that just drove Videl so wild with passion and she couldn't hold back her climax. Digging her nails into Gohan's torso, her whole body arched against the stone as a burst of pleasure surged through her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH Gohan!"

Gohan's lust clouded eyes shut tightly as he felt himself nearing his limit and as slick tunnel tightened around his cock; the sensation of her inner walls convulsing and tightening in erratic spasms around his thick member was too much for him. Throwing his head back and releasing a howl that he was sure travelled all the way over to their friends, Gohan exploded in a wash of creamy seed into Videl's moistened hollowness. With a dazed smile, he watched with half lidded eyes as her face stayed contorted in a sense of mind-numbing pleasure. It was a sight he never tired of. While she could be so wild, she still looked so angelic when she climaxed.

The sapphire eyed teen collapsed onto the Saiyan's hard body; she was exhausted and needed to rest. As strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tired form into a comfortable embrace, Videl smiled softly and snuggled up to him as Gohan placed a light kiss on her forehead before whispering breathlessly "Love…you…Gohan" And then she fell asleep.

* * *

"Geez Videl, how long did you spend in the sun to get such a bad case of Sun Burn?" Erasa enquired, her voice holding a concerned tone as they finished packing their things into the chopper.

Looking away as a tinge as red as her back stained her cheeks, Videl tried to think of an answer that wouldn't involve the worlds 'Gohan, fuck' and 'stamina'. It would have been a long wait had the silence not been suddenly broken by a barrage of laughter.

Looking around, Videl was sure she could of died from embarrassment right then and there for standing only a few strides away was Gohan and a doubled over Sharpener who was laughing hysterically while pointing at her very familiar outline that lay right in the centre of the Saiyan's heavily sunburnt skin.

The End

AN: Well that's it, I've updated and edited this work so I hope you all enjoyed it and please review me with any ideas you might have; I do like to hear what my readers think and should you spot any errors please let me know. Or I do take commissions so if you have a story in mind you'd like to see done, just PM or Email me. Once again, thanks for reading and as always…

**Please Review**

P.S. Please don't be put off by the user name I am the Darkinferno. If you're not sure, feel free to compare my E-mail address here or to my one on AFF or MediaMiner.


End file.
